russelfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Partytime (variety show)
It's Partytime was the Philippine noontime musical variety show in the Philippines broadcast by IBC. The show is presented by its main hosts Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha and Jeffrey Hidalgo. The show aired its pilot episode on June 2, 2013 and airs live Sundays. The show was broadcast from Live Studio 2 of IBC in Broadcast City. It also broadcasts worldwide thorough Global IBC. Early February as preparation for its 54th anniversary, there are rumors that IBC will revamp the musical variety shows in a Sunday afternoon and a night timeslot. It confirmed this news, as their musical variety show will be replaced by the youth-oriented musical variety show [[Hey it's Fans Day!|''Hey it's Fans Day!]] to be hosted by James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Donnalyn Bartolome together with today's hottest young stars as performers. Meanwhile, Avanzado and Misalucha will be moving to its Sunday primetime slot after [[Born to be a Star|''Born to be a Superstar]] for their new musical variety show entitled ''Dingdong n' Lani'', starting this March 2, 2014. History It's Partytime conceptualized and launched on June 16, 2013 as the concert party on Sundays. Composed of Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha and Jeffrey Hidalgo as the main hosts for the show, while AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre, Josh Padilla, Shy Carlos and Miguel Aguila with Michael Pangilinan and Hazel Faith dela Cruz became the performers for the show to attract the younger viewers, the Asia's young singing diva Anja Aguilar and their singing champions are Marvin Ong and Joshua Cadelina. The show has their own theme song, broadcast live from the Live Studio 2 of IBC in Broadcast City, with director of Mark A. Reyes. Also, It's Partytime has a threat to the dominance of rival ASAP 18 and Sunday All Stars. It's Partytime has become a venue not only for its in-house concert party artists but also serves as a launching pad for the future superstars of the Philippine entertainment industry, IBC's groundbreaking shows and current raffle promos of some of its sponsor while introduce new segments and add new hosts. Superstar Circle grand winner Liza Soberano and runner-up Diego Loyzaga with their runner-ups Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Mccoy De Leon and Elisse Joson joined the show as the performer on December 22, 2013. In January 5, 2014, Janella Salvador, who is also topbill in ABS-CBN's daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart, crossovered to IBC and joined It's Partytime as a performer after signed a contract with IBC in August 27, 2013 and she promoting the first-ever fantaserye Janella in Wonderland on January 6, 2014. It was first published in IBC's website that It's Partytime will be axed. Initially, the hosts denied these target for millennials. They defended the show by claiming they are dominating the ratings game. On February 17, 2014, they revealed that their show and the management decided to cancel the whole show in favor of a new musical variety show that will aim a younger, more dynamic audience by targeting the millennials. The show had a month-long farewell were It's Partytime hosts and performers leading to the finale on February 23, 2014. On the same date of February 17, it was replaced by the youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! to be hosted by James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Donnalyn Bartolome together with today's hottest young stars as performers. Dingdong and Lani meanwhile will be moving to primetime after ''Born to be a Superstar'' for their new musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani. These changes will be taking effect on March 2, 2014. Cast 'Main hosts' *Dingdong Avanzado (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Lani Misalucha (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Jeffrey Hidalgo (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) 'Co-hosts and performers' The following are the co-hosts and performers in It's Parytime: *AJ Muhlach (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Aki Torio (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Albie Casiño (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Alexandra Macanan (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Anja Aguilar (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Aria Clemente (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Bianca Casado (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Bianca Yao (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *BJ Forbes (January 5-February 23, 2014) *Carlo Lacana (January 5-February 23, 2014) *Charlie Green (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Coleen Garcia (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Cristine Reyes (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Diego Loyzaga (December 22, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Dominic Roque (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Elisse Joson (December 22, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Ella Cruz (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Francis Magundayao (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Gabbi Garcia (January 5-February 23, 2014) *Hazel Faith dela Cruz (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Inah Estrada (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Ingrid dela Paz (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Janella Salvador (January 5-February 23, 2014) *Joanna Morales (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Josh Padilla (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Josh Santana (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Joshua Cadelina (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Julian Estrada (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Kelly dela Cruz (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Kiko Estrada (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Lance Christopher (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Liza Soberano (December 22, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Michael Pangilinan (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Michelle Vito (December 22, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Miguel Aguila (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Marlo Mortel (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Marvin Ong (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Mccoy de Leon (December 22, 2013-February 23, 2014) *MJ Cayabyab (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *MMJ (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Nadine Lustre (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Nathan Bareera (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Rodjun Cruz (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Sam Pinto (September 29, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Shy Carlos (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Sofia Andres (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Teejay Marquez (December 22, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Tricia Santos (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) *Yam Concepcion (June 2, 2013-February 23, 2014) 'Regular dancers' *Streetboys Segments *'The Nightingale Spot' (Lani Misalucha) *'Pagmamahal, Ong' (Marvin Ong) *'Miguel Love You' (Miguel Aguila) *'Love Teams' *'Anja, Total Performer' (Anja Aguilar) *'SuperSayaw' *'Tatlong Bente Singko' (Dingdong Avanzado) Subsidiaries *'It's Partytime Lifestyle' - clothing line, available through BUM boutiques in the Philippines. *'It's Bookazine Partytime' - the first ever book-magazine released by a Philippine TV show. *'It's Partytime Online' - It's Partytime's official website, where viewers, fans and supporters can view information about the show, read fun facts about the cast, get an update on the events and lifestyle, view photos and videos on-set, send their requests to artists, and even chat with them. Awards and recognizion 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Musical Variety Show) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awwards' *35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Variety Show) - Won Studios used by It's Partytime *Live Studio 2 at IBC in Broadcast City (2013–2014) See also * IBC launches a Sunday musical variety show It's Partytime * IBC’s 53rd Anniversary Station ID to be Launched in ‘It's Partytime′ * IBC’s 53rd Anniversary Station ID – World Premiere (Video) * Dingdong Avanzado is a Kapinoy star * It's Partytime celebrater in K-POP fans this Sunday * PrimeTastik Stars Shine in the ‘Best of the Best’ Episode of It's Partytime * Dingdong Avanzado's trifecta on IBC: musical variety shows and judges of reality show * 'Born to be a Superstar' Judges united for one superstars in It's Partytime * IBC-13 Christmas Station ID 2013 "Masayang Pasko Kapinoy" (Video) * 100+ Kapinoy Stars Celebrate IBC-13’s 53rd Anniversary in ‘It's Partytime′ * IBC Christmas Station ID 2013 is the Kapinoy Stars * IBC Christmas Station ID 2013 – ‘Masayang Paskong Kapinoy’ (Video) * MarRich Will Spread the Magic of Fall in Love in the 'Best' Episode of It's Partytime * Cast of 'Janella in Wonderland' and 'Maghihintay Sa'yo' lead Kapinoy superstars' Chinese New Year Party * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * It's Partytime on Facebook * It's Partytime on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine variety television shows